


This Is For Keeps

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Infinite H, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: On the tenth anniversary of their debut together, Dongwoo spends some quality time in bed with Hoya, reflecting on just how happy he is to simply be by Hoya's side, doing what he loves with the person he loves.





	This Is For Keeps

   
A/N: Yes, that picture is entirely relevant and if it doesn't make you fall in love with Dongwoo, I don't know what will.

 

* * *

 

I was exhausted after a long day of schedules, but still a little too excited to settle down for sleeping. Hoya was still in the shower – I had already taken mine before dinner – so I waited patiently for him to come out and join me in bed. After playing a couple vigorous rounds of Candy Crush, my mind started to wander again. Today had been a wonderful day for the both of us, getting to interact so closely with our fans and perform our biggest hits. It had been emotional but draining so afterwards the two of us returned to our home to unwind in private.

 

There were a lot of fansites I recognized at the event, and a part of me wanted to see some of the pictures they had taken of us. Hoya was practically beaming the whole event, that smile that made my knees weak almost permanently attached to his face.  Each time our eyes met today I could just feel his love for me, and I was hopeful that some of the moments between us had been captured. Usually I stayed away from SNS and the managers or coordi noonas would show me any particularly good photos of the two of us, but I was bored and sort of closed off from the world outside of my bedroom at the moment and most importantly, I was curious. I opened up Twitter on my phone, searching for Yadong to see if any good results came up.

 

**_“Listening to Crying on the 10 th anniversary! But do not worry, any tears I shed will be of happiness today! So glad to have found my oppas and to have listened to their beautiful music! Please continue to release albums as long as you can, I will always be your fan!” _ **

 

**_“Fighting! I’ve been with you since the beginning! I hope to always stand by your side, no matter what scandals or obstacles. So proud of you oppas~”_ **

 

**_“I’ve been with them since debut, supporting them all the way to the top! If any unit deserves the recognition and the fame, it’s them. Despite many years together and the changes in the trends, the quality of their music has always been unquestionable to the public. This is why they will continue to be successful, for many years to come.”_ **

 

**_“Let’s have another 10 years, yeah? ^_^”_ **

 

**_“Five years ago one of my boyfriends broke up with me. I was devastated and couldn’t move past it. I heard Alone on the radio and I immediately connected to it. Their heartfelt lyrics and soothing voices gave me strength in my time of need. I’ve been their fan ever since. My only regret is that I didn’t fall in love them sooner!”_ **

 

**_“Even the antis can’t deny the truth; their love is real and their music has stood the test of time.”_ **

 

**_“The true definition of a triple threat? Hoya and Dongwoo! Not only can my oppas rap and dance, but the level of their vocals cannot be ignored. It’s no wonder that the public stopped recognizing them as just a ‘rap duo’ a couple years into their debut. They are true artists now and they deserve every single award that has been given to them. (and many more in my opinion!!)”_ **

 

**_“Lets trend #10yearswithYadong today! They stayed together and continued to release music, no matter what the antis said against them. Let everyone across the world know the power of their fans!”_ **

 

**_“Most artists would celebrate their anniversary with their company, but my oppas celebrated with their fans. Anyone who was lucky enough to attend the fan sign today got to see their beautiful smiles in person. Dongwoo and Hoya were glowing; it’s clear how happy they are to spend quality time with their fans. I wasn’t the only person in the crowd who teared up today when they sang their debut song Special Girl. Only my oppas can make me feel like I’m a Special Girl in a crowd of hundreds just with the sweet sounds of their voices. Fighting oppas, I love you <3”_ **

 

“What are you doing?” The sudden voice broke the silence in the bedroom, and I hurriedly hide my phone beneath my pillow. I looked up at him from my spot on the bed; he was fresh out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair.  Thankfully said towel obscured his vision, so he didn’t see me quickly wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped. Hoya gave up after ten seconds or so (like he always did) tossing the towel away to let the black locks air dry. He smiled at me properly then, his legs already moving him over to settle next to me on the bed.

 

“Nothing, I was just waiting for you to finish your shower.” He made a noise of understanding, already rolling me over to my side so he could face me, ditching the towel around his waist as well. “Ah, Hoya you’re still all wet! You didn’t even attempt to dry off!” I turned my face away from him as I complained, but I could tell by the husky sound of his laughter that he didn’t seem to mind much.

 

Hoya buried his face into the curve my neck, his warm breath slightly ticklish as it moved across my skin. “Sorry I couldn’t wait any longer. We’ve been busy all day and I’ve barely had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today.”

 

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?” I smiled as his fingers moved through my now vibrant strands, the gesture both curious and comforting.

 

“You know I’ve always thought you’re beautiful. No matter what the concept, you always shine so bright. I’ve always felt lucky to be able to stand in your shadow.” A blush entered my cheeks after hearing his praise, even after all these years a few compliments whispered from those lips were enough to make my heart flutter. “But there’s just something about you and pink.”

 

“I take it that you liked my surprise?” I giggled as his tongue traced over my collarbones.

 

“It was very mean of you to reveal said surprise minutes before we were supposed to start the fan sign. Very, very mean.” Hoya grumbled, his teeth now joining in on the fun.

 

“And here I thought you would actually like seeing my hair this way, especially after all these years.” I pouted, but it didn’t really have the same effect since he couldn’t see my face. He was too busy licking my pulse point at the moment. It was kind of devastating how quickly he could make my heart race.

 

“I _did_ like it. I liked it too much, and I had to smile and sing and dance as if the object of my affections wasn’t sitting right next to me. Because of _you_ I had to deal with a very uncomfortable problem in my lower regions for the entire event.” A hand was sneaking down my waist now, settling on my hip.

 

“It seems like you are still having that same problem.” I teased him, my hands already moving to trace the length of his back.

 

“That’s because seeing you like this makes me feel like I’ve gone back a decade in time. Suddenly I’m back in the old practice room-”

 

“The one with the broken A/C and only one wall of mirrors.” I added helpfully and he nodded as he moved down to my chest.

 

“Yes. And I’m staring your hips as you try to teach me the choreography, but for some reason I just can’t seem to remember it.” His thumb moved over my hipbone as his lips pressed kisses to my chest. “So I had to ask for help from my hyung. Make him guide me through the steps with his pretty hands on my hips and his firm chest at my back.”

 

I gasped at the realization. “You didn’t need help at all! You just wanted me to touch you. I have always wondered why you couldn’t get the chorus down when the moves were so simple. How very shameless of you.”

 

He chuckled, his sharp teeth visible with his devious smile. “What can I say? I was much naughtier back then.”

 

“You still _are._ ” I remind him as those teeth drag across my nipple. “And I used to love it when you called me hyung, those eyes so full of longing with the need to please me.”

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want _hyung._ And I still feel the need to please you. I’ve just learned much more satisfying ways to do so.” Hoya’s words were as suggestive as his hands, which were slowly moving further and further down.

 

“You know this is why they call us the Yadong couple.” I lectured him, sucking in a breath when his fingers ghosted over my erection.

 

“You really think so?” Hoya questioned, finally moving up to capture my lips in a kiss. It only took seconds for me to deepen it, my fingers pushing into his wet hair to pull him in as close as possible. I let him push my body over, the momentum causing me to lie flat on my back. My legs opened on instinct, my thighs brushing across his hips as he settled between them. We had yet to break our kiss, our mouths moving together more urgently as our desire began to grow.

 

When Hoya finally pulled back I smiled up at him, our eyes truly meeting for the first time since he had exited the shower. But the look at his face immediately changed to concern, and his hands flew up to my face. “Dongwoo, have you been crying?” The teasing roll of his hips stopped as he suddenly grew serious.

 

I gulped nervously. “…No?”

 

Hoya let out a heavy sigh, his fingers tracing underneath my slightly swollen eyes. “Dongwoo, we both know you aren’t being honest. I can tell just by looking at your eyes that you were upset. Did I say something wrong or if you aren’t in the mood-“ He trailed off, already trying to separate our bodies but I refused to let that happen. I wrapped my legs around him to keep him firmly in place.

 

“ _No,_ it’s not that. It wasn’t because of you.” I told him truthfully. He stayed where he was, his fingers still lightly caressing my face.

 

“Then what was it? What made you cry baby?” His beautiful almond eyes narrowed as he studied my face. “What exactly were you doing while I was in the shower?”

 

I looked away nervously, knowing I was about to get a lecture. “I… might have been looking at SNS.”

 

“Where is your phone?” Hoya’s tone was stern, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to avoid this discussion. I slipped my hand underneath the pillow, pulling out my previously hidden mobile. I handed it over to Hoya, whose fingers unlocked my screen in seconds.

 

He sat back on his heels as he opened up my Twitter application. “Dongwoo, we talked about this. Those people that say those hurtful things aren’t our real fans. I don’t like you torturing yourself by reading their hateful comments. Especially if it makes you cry.”

 

“But they weren’t mean this time! Our real fans came together today to do something nice for us. Look, #10yearswithYadong is even trending worldwide! So it’s not just our Korean fans, even international fans got involved. I wasn’t sad when you joined me, I was just a little overwhelmed by how many people support us all over the world.” I stopped talking, choosing to watch Hoya’s face as he scrolled through the comments instead.

 

After a couple of minutes Hoya looked up from the screen, a boyish grin taking over his features as he stared at me. “What?”

 

He licked his lips, dropping his arms to rest the phone on my chest. “I don’t know, I guess for so long I’ve been used to shielding you from the negative things people say online that I forgot about the positives. After the scandal, I just thought it would be best for you to stop using SNS completely. I didn’t think about the fact that we have just as many fans online that speak up in our defense that never stopped supporting us.” He laughed lightly, the grin still plastered on his face. “It’s actually really sweet, so it’s no surprise that you got sentimental and cried. I’m just glad they were happy tears.”

 

I rolled my eyes; I had always been the more emotional one out of the two of us. “Can you blame me for being sentimental? We actually survived ten _years_ in this business. And after everything we’ve been through…”

 

“It hasn’t exactly been easy.” Hoya muttered, and I couldn’t agree more. In the beginning of our career we had been on a solid uphill rise, our style of music catchy enough to be mainstream but uniquely our own style. Despite our label being a smaller company, through talent and hard work we were able to make a name for ourselves. We generated a little buzz with our debut album, but our sophomore effort put us over the top. The company took a bargain by allowing the two of us to write our own lyrics, even going as far as letting us have an input on the song composition.

 

After that, the sky was the limit. We started getting invited to perform at bigger venues, we were performing near the end of music shows instead of opening them, and our fan café rose in popularity. It continued on this way for five years, with us releasing a new album periodically and earning respect from the public and critics alike.

 

And then the picture came out.

 

In reality, compared to photos from other dating scandals, ours was completely tame. A reporter had followed us back to a hotel in Japan after seeing us leave a concert, and he caught us outside of Hoya’s hotel room. We weren’t kissing, but our bodies were too close. But even if our lips weren’t touching, the look in our eyes was pretty evident. We woke up the next morning to find our names at the top of real time searches. The reporter brought up some damning questions; what were two men in their mid twenties doing sharing a room together, why hadn’t we dated any women since debut, and most importantly, was our skinship for the fans or for each other?

 

I was devastated. Our company was freaking out, doing their best to try to refute the claims, writing it off as a close hyung-dongsaeng relationship between the two of us. I was prepared to deny it, I had been living a lie since I discovered my sexuality, sneaking around as if I was doing something wrong even though I just wanted to be with the person I loved. But I knew the price that came with fame, and I knew that there would be certain things I would have to give up in exchange for it.

 

The rumors grew bigger, supposed sources claiming that they had always thought we had been too close, antis searching up as many pictures of us holding hands or touching that they could find. The scandal was growing so big that our company could no longer try to sweep it under the rug. They set up a press conference, giving us our cue cards with the preapproved speech on them. _No, we are not dating. The both of us like women, our hearts have simply been set on music for the past five years, we only wanted to please our fans. We are simply group members, nothing more._

 

I had repeated the lies so many times in my head that they started to feel real. Inside my heart was breaking; I barely had the chance to speak to Hoya since the article had come out since our company was trying to keep us apart to quiet the rumors. I could tell that it was weighing heavier on his mind, Hoya had always been the type to be honest and pursue what he wanted to achieve his dreams, and I knew this was killing him to write me off as a simple group member.

 

The mediator thanked the reporters for coming, before giving us the floor. We walked over to the podium, and I opened my mouth to deliver the fake speech. But Hoya ruined it all with one simple sentence.

 

_The rumors are true; I’ve been in love with Dongwoo since debut._

 

It was pandemonium. Reporters were shouting out questions, camera flashes were blinding us, and I couldn’t even believe he had just admitted it to the world. Our managers pulled us out of the press conference immediately, dropping us off at our dorm and locking us in under fierce threats. I couldn’t believe this was happening, that Hoya had just outed us without even discussing it with me. I was crying so hard and I was upset with him for everything, even though it wasn’t his fault that the picture had been taken I was still blinded by my anger.

 

Hoya understood my frustration, but he also tried to make me see his point of view. He said that he loved me, that the rumors would always follow us, even if we denied it. He asked me if I really wanted to live in fear, hiding the truth for the rest of our career.

 

I argued that we no longer _had_ a career because of him. That everything we had worked so hard for over the past five years had been carelessly thrown away by his selfishness. He was devastated that I considered his confession of the truth to be a negative thing. We were both so hurt over the situation, and I couldn’t see us moving past it. I pulled away from Hoya, blaming him for the situation completely. We were all over the news, the first gay idols to admit to a relationship. Our fan café numbers were dropping by the thousands, people were breaking our albums, burning our pictures, and the _words_ they said were so full of hate. Our own fans were disgusted by us and I couldn’t get past it.

 

For the first time since I had met him, I didn’t confide in my best friend. Even though we were both confined to the apartment, I avoided him. I didn’t talk to him, I didn’t go to him for comfort and support like I had always done. I let the negativity from everyone else affect how I felt about the man I loved. And when Hoya asked me if the consequence of him telling the truth at our press conference would result in him losing me, I couldn’t come up with an answer.

 

It was the longest week of my life. Without him by my side, nothing felt right anymore. But I didn’t know how we were supposed to continue on after this. The future was so unclear between us, and things with our agency didn’t seem any better. Some fans were calling for us to be dropped from the label, others wanted Hoya to be taken away from our duo, claiming that I was still innocent since I hadn’t personally admitted to anything. Everything was just so messed up, and I was completely unsure of how to handle it.

 

On the seventh day after the scandal one of the managers came bursting in, demanding to know where Hoya was. Since we had gotten together we usually stayed in Hoya’s room, but the past week I had been sleeping in my old one so I could be alone. I was then told that Hoya had left the apartment and they didn’t know where he was. They forced me to call him, but even then he didn’t pick up. They were furious about his disobedience, claiming that our position was already shaky enough without the disappearing act. For the first time in a long time I honestly had no idea where Hoya was or what he was planning, and that realization scared me more than anything. Had I already allowed us to grow this far apart? I was supposed to love him, and yet I had pushed him away so easily.

 

The manager ended up staying inside my room with me, not trusting me enough to leave me alone. I didn’t care about his presence, I was only capable of staring at the ceiling, my heart feeling empty and troubled knowing that Hoya was somewhere else, hurting because I had given him the cold shoulder.

 

A couple hours later the manager’s phone went off and he angrily demanded my laptop. I gave it over without much fuss, not really mentally present enough to consider arguing. I nearly fell off the bed when he opened up Youtube to click on a video of Hoya that I had never seen. It had been uploaded that very same night and it was posted on Kim Sunggyu’s channel. He was another artist that debuted around the same time as us, but he was more of the singer/songwriter type. His style of music was completely different than ours and I had no idea what to think. As the video loaded up the manager interrogated me about its contents, but I honestly had no idea. I was just as clueless as him, and when the video started I was anxiously chewing on my nails.

 

He looked tired, so tired with his hair disheveled and his eyes full of sadness and my heart immediately started to ache. He introduced himself, thanking the viewers for taking the time to watch his video and asking them to try to keep an open mind. But then he started to talk about me. About how he had felt an instant connection to me the first day we met, about how alive he felt when we were performing on stage together. He talked about falling in love with the person he least expected, about being scared of me rejecting him. He smiled as he recalled his confession to me, his elation that I felt the same way. Then he talked about the hardships; how worried he was that someone would catch us, how hard it was to hide how much we truly cared for one another when we were in public.

 

Then he brought up the press conference. A tear fell down his cheek as he apologized to me, saying that he didn’t deserve me anymore after saying what he did without talking to me first. He talked about the new distance between us, about how lonely he felt without me by his side. He said that he had never felt so empty before, and he didn’t know how to fix things since it was his fault.

 

I felt so terrible, I wanted to scream at him that he wasn’t being fair, that I was just as much in the wrong for pushing him away. But he wasn’t next to me, he was on the computer screen and all I could do was continue watching. He gestured to Sunggyu behind him, asking everyone watching to not judge or bash him for being in the video, as Sunggyu was doing him a favor as a friend. He did that nervous laugh, saying that he had never really been too good with words or voicing how he felt, so instead he would sing a song. He nodded at Sunggyu who was sitting at the piano, and he began to play.

 

It only took a couple of seconds for me to recognize the melody; it was my favorite song from Sunggyu’s debut album. I remember telling Hoya that even though it was heartbreakingly sad that I still loved it. The lyrics were so full of emotion, and I remember Sunggyu telling us once that he had written it after losing his first love. When Hoya’s voice came through the speakers, singing _Only Tears_ as only a broken man could, I burst out crying. His tone was so full of sadness, the tempo slowed down to give him time to get through the words. I wasn’t even sure how long the song lasted, my eyes were glued to his deep brown ones that were shiny and wet. But soon enough the music had stopped and the video faded to black.

 

Looking back on it, I don’t even know how I got to Sunggyu’s company. All I knew after watching that video was that I had to find him, had to tell him that I loved him and that he had nothing to be sorry for. It was all a blur until I found myself in his arms, two of us crying together as we embraced and said our apologies. It was in that studio on that late night that we promised to never let anything come between our love again, especially the judgmental words of the media. The only people we needed to please were each other. I sent a single message out on SNS to show my support for his decision.

 

**_“The only mistake Hoya made was not telling the truth sooner. I wish we could have been honest from the beginning, so we could have avoided these hardships. I promised him a long time ago that our relationship and our music was the real thing. This is for keeps, for forever, and that's the only important thing that the public needs to know.”_ **

 

The next day we went to our agency together, standing strong as a unit ready to face whatever they threw at us. We promised them that if they gave us a couple months, if people had a little bit of time for the scandal to die down, that we would make an album so great that even the antis couldn’t trash it. And that’s exactly what we did. Six months later we reemerged more resilient than ever, pouring every single ounce of ourselves into our comeback album. _Alone_ was still our best selling single to date.

 

A kiss on my lips snapped me out of my reverie. Hoya smiled softly at me. “Did you take a trip down memory lane?” He brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

 

I nodded, pressing my lips back against his quickly. “Pretty obvious, huh?”

 

He lightly tugged on my lip with his teeth. “Mhmm. That faraway look in your eyes and the sudden extended silence might have tipped me off.” I giggled, nipping back playfully before he moved away. “But it’s good that you’re feeling nostalgic, because I haven’t given you your present yet.”

 

“Oh, a present? I’m always in the mood for presents.” I sat up a little bit to get a better view, watching him reach underneath the bed to pull out a box.

 

Hoya smiled warmly at me. “Since I think I’m a little too old to be able to pull off shaving the sides of my head, I thought I’d go a different direction.” He handed the box to me and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Whatever, you _know_ that you’d still look hot if you changed your hair back to the way it was in the old days. You just didn’t think of it.”

 

He grinned sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.” I lifted my chin up and he leaned down to give me a quick peck.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love this present just as much.” I assured him, carefully unwrapping the big green bow. I lifted off the lid, seeing nothing but a sea of orange. “Hoya?” I questioned, but he urged me to continue on.

 

“Take it out of the box.” He was perched in front of me, his gleaming smile and slightly bouncy movements showing his enthusiasm. He looked like an overly excited puppy, and the realization was so adorable that I couldn’t stop myself from giggling. This only riled him up more, and he subtly pushed the box closer to me. “Come on.”

 

“Okay, okay.” I consented, pulling out the very soft bundle from the box. It unraveled into a stuffed animal, and when I saw its face I couldn’t help but squeal.

 

Hoya bit his lip somewhat nervously. “It’s not the one you filmed with, but it’s the same exact design. I had to search for ages to figure out the company that makes them. They are actually pretty rare…” He trailed off and I could tell he was feeling anxious. “I just thought you’d like it, since you used in our first video.”

 

I promptly moved the box out of the way, pulling him in closer. “Like it? I love it Hoya! It’s so bright and fluffy and soft! It’s so cute!” I bopped him on the nose with the head of the stuffed animal, and he laughed.

 

“Good. I know the orange dragon doesn’t have quite the same effect on you that your pink hair had on me, but I’m happy regardless.”  Hoya admitted, but I wasn’t having any of that.

 

I wiggled my finger in front of his face. “Nuh-uh, you don’t get to slyly put yourself down like that. Nothing turns me on more than knowing that the man I love went to such lengths, just to make me smile.”

 

“So you’re saying that the orange dragon makes you feel hot and bothered?” Hoya joked, his hands resting on either side of my head.

 

“I’m saying that the orange dragon does it for me, because it came from _you._ ”

 

“I know something that I can make come from you.” Hoya countered, moving the stuffed animal away from my hands to have full access to my body. It was curious how quickly the atmosphere could change between us; one moment we are laughing and the next, our eye contact lasts a bit too long and our mouths are magnetically drawn together.

 

Hoya surged against me, pushing my thighs down to the mattress to spread my legs open wide. The lust between us had been lingering practically all day long, and it seems to have reached its boiling point. Our mouths were crashing together, my fingers raking down his back as he grinded down on me.

 

“Hoya, please-”

 

“I will, I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered, pulling away to trail his mouth all the way down to my hardness. He swallowed me in one go, sucking harshly as he bobbed his head up and down. I immediately started writhing, my thighs resting on his shoulders as he pleasured me with his mouth.

 

It’s no surprise when I feel the fingers pressing at my lips, and I open my mouth to take them in. I twirl my tongue around his digits, trying to get them as wet as possible for what will come next. I grab his wrist after a couple of moments, nearly pushing it down to my entrance to speed things up.

 

Hoya knows my body so well, knows exactly how much I can take and how quickly. His mouth never stopped moving on my length as he gently prepared me, his fingers reaching in deep to stretch me for his member. By the time he pulls away to slicken up his hardness I am nearly going insane with need. I keep begging him to hurry up, to get inside of me and complete me in that way that only he can, but he still takes his time.

 

When he does slide into me his kiss swallows up my moan. No matter how much he prepares me, his hard length still stretches me open in the best kind of way. Tonight I’m so needy for him that it doesn’t take long for me to adjust, my hips shifting impatiently as I plead for him to move. When he finally does start a rhythm I am seeing stars, his leisurely pace strong enough to make me moan and slow enough to make me beg for more.

 

“ _Hoya._ ” I cried out, pushing down on his hips to try to make him move quicker. “Faster baby, faster.” I pressured him, panting heavily into his ear as he started to increase his speed. “ _Yes._ ” My hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as we grinded together.

 

“Feel so perfect Dongwoo.” Hoya groaned, his hands tangling in my pink hair. “So beautiful baby.” He complimented me, his lips dragging across my neck as he pushed me closer to the edge. He pushed one of my legs up over his shoulder, splitting me nearly in half to get deeper. I screamed out when he brushed up against that spot inside of me, losing my control when he whispered in my ear for me to come.

 

I begged for him to follow me into his own climax, and just like that we went over the edge. The orgasm rocked the both of us, our bodies molded together as we tried to catch our breath. Hoya slowly moved my leg off his shoulder and set it gently on the bed. I always felt so content in moments like this, when my body was tired and slightly sore and his lips were red and swollen. I loved that only I got to see him like this, so open and beautiful and just _perfect._ Sometimes I couldn’t believe how lucky I was that I got to call this man my own, that every night he laid next to me and surrounded me in his warmth. He was so caring and supportive, always putting me first and doing whatever he could to make me happy. Sex was no exception; he always went above and beyond to make sure that I was left shaking in pleasure by the time we were through. Tonight was a testament to that, the tingly aftershocks coursing through my body even now.

 

He laughed suddenly and I looked at him expectantly. “Something funny?”

 

Hoya smirked down at me. “Nothing much. I was just thinking about how you haven’t lost your flexibility over the years.” I scrunched my face at him and he gave me a devious look. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m _extremely_ thankful that you are just as limber as ever.”

 

“Well I’ll make sure to stay that way, just for you.” Hoya whispered out a thanks, dropping a quick kiss on my lips before moving away. He cleaned himself up quickly before doing the same for me, sliding back under the covers and pulling me in close.

 

We settled into a relaxing silence then, the both of us wrapped up together and sharing occasional kisses. As I laid in the comfort of his embrace, my mind wandered over the events of the day; from the trip to the salon, to the fan sign, to our performance, and finally to my alone time with Hoya. I was so overwhelmingly thankful that our anniversary had been so special, and I suddenly felt inspired to do something that I hadn’t done for years. “Baby, can you grab my phone for me and hand me my shirt?”

 

Hoya did as I asked, moving over to grab a shirt from the dresser before picking up the phone from the nightstand. I slipped it on, trying to smooth out my messy hair in the aftermath. I grabbed the stuffed animal from where I had left it, wrapping the dragon’s long body around my shoulders. I posed cutely with it next to my face and Hoya took the hint, lifting up the phone to snap a picture. I tried a couple other angles and positions with the dragon as Hoya laughed at my impromptu photo shoot.

 

When he was satisfied Hoya gave me the phone, letting me see the results for myself. He laid down on his back, getting comfortable on the pillows as I scrolled through the photos. I rolled over to rest my head on his chest, wrapping our legs together as I searched for the right picture.

 

Hoya stroked my messy pink strands, his interest piqued when I made a sound of glee. “What are you excited about baby?”

 

I turned my head to press a quick kiss to his chest. “I’m going to post on SNS.” Hoya’s hand paused immediately.

 

“Dongwoo… are you sure you want to?” He questioned softly.

 

I set my chin on my hand to stare up at him. “Why? You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

 

“No, it’s not that. You can do whatever you want baby and I’ll support you. I’m just- surprised? You haven’t used SNS for almost five years….”

 

I gave him a small smile. “I know I haven’t used posted anything since that day. Whenever the news first came out about us, there was no much bashing and hate online that I thought it would be best to just avoid it entirely. But I don’t know, looking through everything tonight just made me realize that by avoiding _everyone_ I was accidentally missing out on the nice things our fans were saying about us. I just kind of want to give them something a little special for our anniversary.”

 

Hoya combed his fingers through my hair, smoothing out the tangles in a comforting manner. “I’m sure they will love it. Even if there is a bit of controversy about it, who cares? You’re doing something good for your fans and that’s all that matters.”

 

I hummed in agreement, opening up my Twitter again to make the post. I hit a snag though when I tried to send a tweet. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as my eyes fell closed. It had been so long since I had done this, I was drawing a blank.

 

“Is there a problem baby?” Hoya asked politely.

 

“Yeah, I can’t seem to remember my password to my Twitter account.” Even though I said the words seriously, Hoya burst out laughing. I swatted him playfully. “Hey, this is no laughing matter! I seriously can’t think of my log in information! I never needed it before when I did searches, but now that I actually want to post something I can’t remember anything!” Hoya was covering his mouth, but it did nothing to muffle the noise. “Stop making fun of me!” I pouted, and he finally calmed down.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Hoya pinched my cheeks, pulling me in for a kiss. “Don’t look so put out, hand me your phone.”

 

I looked at him skeptically. “Hoya, I know we’ve practically been attached at the hip since we’ve gotten together, but I don’t think that even you could remember my password.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “You actually thought I would try?”

 

“Well then what are you doing?” I asked him curiously, moving my body up his chest to peer at the screen. He didn’t answer, handing the phone back to me and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. “Hoya?” I questioned him again as he slid off the bed. He walked over to the side of the room, unplugging his phone from the wall charger before climbing back under the covers with me.

 

“I’m improvising.” He stated simply, his fingers traveling over the screen for a few moments before he offered me his phone. I looked down to see his Twitter account open with my picture already attached. “I texted it to my phone so you could just use my account. That way it’s kind of from both of us.” Hoya explained, with a somewhat sheepish smile on his face.

 

“A pretty face and you’re intelligent? I knew there was a reason I fell for you.” I teased. He chuckled, licking his lips.

 

“And all this time I thought it was the abs.” I let my hands travel down the mentioned muscles, tracing the smoothly defined lines.

 

“They are a bonus.” My fingertips played with the neat hair of his happy trail as I smirked down at him. “A very, very sexy bonus.”

 

“Glad to know they haven’t lost their power over the years.” Hoya bragged, his hands trailing over my thighs as I hovered above him.

 

“Of course not, I personally think you are getting better with age.” I told him honestly, leaning down to get close to his lips.

 

“Like a fine wine?” Hoya questioned, his breath ghosting over my lips.

 

“Like a fine wine.” I whispered, finally moving that last inch to press our mouths together. Our movements started out sensual, the two of us exchanging open-mouthed kisses as Hoya’s hands started travelling over my bare back. My hips began to rock down, and I pulled a delicious moan out of him as I sucked on his lips. His hands settled on my waist, stopping me from grinding down on him. I pulled back somewhat breathless, looking down on him questioningly. “What?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just- you should probably send the tweet before we get too distracted. It’s already pretty late and if we keep going this direction, I don’t think we’ll be able to stop again before midnight and you’ll miss the anniversary.”

 

“Right. Yes.” I begrudgingly pulled away from his swollen lips, my hand tightening around the previously forgotten phone. I didn’t put too much thought into it, partly because I wanted it to be from my heart and partly because Hoya’s teeth were nibbling on my neck again.

 

I pressed send and tossed the phone away, wrapping my arms around Hoya’s body to pull him close again. “What did you say?” He murmured, his lips pressing sweet kisses into my skin.

 

“Just a little something from the both of us that the fans will appreciate.” I dragged him up to bring our chests together, pulling back on his hair so I could taste his lips again. I could feel that need building within me, and I knew I had to have him again.

 

He rolled me over, spreading me out underneath him with firm hands. He reached down between my legs, his fingers lightly running over my entrance as I moaned. He pushed a couple of his digits in slowly, dragging out a sharp gasp from my lips. “Are you still okay from earlier?”

 

“Yes, _hurry_.” I begged, already grinding down impatiently on his fingers. He pulled them away, lining himself up at my entrance. He was about to push in when I suddenly grabbed his hips. “Wait!”

 

Hoya cocked an eyebrow at me. “Wait?”

 

“You have to promise me something.” I told him, and he looked at me incredulously.

 

“You want to talk _now_?”

 

I let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you promise or not?”

 

“Yes, whatever it is yes.” Hoya agreed, his hips already twitching somewhat impatiently.

 

“Okay, so tomorrow you’ll help me make a new Twitter account?”

 

Hoya blinked at me. “You are thinking about Twitter, right now?”

 

“Yes! I want to be more active on SNS and I want you to promise me that you’ll help me set up an account with a password that I’ll never ever forget before we get distracted!” I said seriously.

 

“You’re ridiculous. But I love you, so yes I will help you. Now are there any more pressing ideas in your head that you absolutely need to discuss or can I make love to you?” Hoya flashed me that million-dollar smile and any other concerns melted away.

 

“Nope! And I love you too Hoya, so get moving.” He didn’t need to be told twice, pressing into me with one fluid push. I felt my pleasure rise with each solid movement in, his thrusts hard and controlled while his hands moved so softly over my face. He leaned down to kiss me, his mouth pushing desperately against my own as he moaned out my name. I tightened my hold around his body, relishing in the feeling of him being inside of me.

 

And as we moved together to heighten our pleasure, our bodies connected so intimately, I knew that I could never find another person more perfect for me than Hoya. It didn’t matter what the public thought of our relationship, as long as we had each other, we could make it through anything. The words from my message to the fans would always ring true;

 

**_“As long as we have each other, we will continue to make beautiful music. True love lasts forever. #10yearswithYadong”_ **

* * *

A/N: The best thing about Yadong is their dynamics. Hoya spends so much time judging everyone around him, but when he hangs out with Dongwoo you can just see how fond he is of him by the way he laughs and smiles at Dongwoo. It's so entirely wonderful.  
  
Like half of the time Hoya is exasperated and the other half he just finds Dongwoo to be so endearing, they are so adorable together!

 


End file.
